Dating The Enemy
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: AU. After two months, Zuko and Yue prepare for the next date, but not without input from their parents. Sequel to 'Kissing the Enemy'. Rated for some adult content. Zue


Yue bit her bottom lip as a smile dared to come across her face, her eyes focused on her phone as she walked through the halls of the Luna Mansion. The screen lit up as she received another text, a giggle escaping her as she quickly replied. She stepped to the left, moving past the maid that had been dusting off a table and went down the stairs. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Another laugh left her as she got another text, her Father looked up from his paper to see his daughter. "What are you laughing at?" He asked.

She opened up the fridge to retrieve a drink, "Nothing." Yue placed her phone in the small room between her bra and shirt, her usual place for her phone when she had no pockets. Twisting off the cap, she took a slow drink from the bottle and shut the door.

Her Father cleared his throat, "Well Yue, I think you and I need to have a talk."

"About what Father?"

"You and your new 'boyfriend'," She smiled at the thought of Zuko. It had been two months since they had begun seeing each other. Yue could only describe it as the best thing to happen in her life. She finally had friends, Katara and Suki were usual guests at the mansion and Toph had become her shopping buddy, even if Toph didn't exactly want the same exact clothing she wanted. "I don't think you should be dating Zuko Agni."

Yue ignored her new text, "Why's that Father?"

"Because he's from the family that is trying to put us out of business and he's a hot headed Fire Bender like his Father," He told her, "He's nothing but trouble and we are more sophisticated than the Agni's. How can you even trust an Agni? How do you know he isn't just pretending to care about you to find out more about the company."

Yue took another sip, "Because unlike you Father, I trust Zuko. If he wants to know something, he won't get it and vice versa. Neither of us care."

"You should Yue, because when I retire, you're taking over the industry and Zuko is going to be given their family business, you two are going to continue what Ozai Agni and myself have started," He explained to her.

"Why do I have to do what you want to do Father?" She asked, "I've done everything you've wanted me to do since I was young and now I want to do what I want to do. If I want to live a life with Zuko Agni and have nothing to do with your company, that's my choice, not yours."

He finally stood up from the table, "You've been with this boy for 2 months and you want a 'life' with him?"

"What's so wrong with thinking about a future with someone that you are planning a long term relationship with? You and Mom got married after 3 months of knowing each other," Yue retorted, "All I'm saying that _if_ I want a life with Zuko, then it's non-ya."

Confusion struck him, "Non-ya?"

"Yeah, as in none of ya business," Yue walked out of the kitchen, but Arnook quickly followed her.

"Then I have no other choice. Yue Hoshi Luna, if you do not cease dating Zuko, you no longer will have your shopping sprees, your spa days or any of your extravagant spending." Arnook threatened.

She stopped in her tracks and spun around to face him, he knew he had her. But to his dismay she smiled, "Fine with me." He mentally cursed as she hopped up the stairs unfazed.

* * *

He carelessly walked down the stairs, a bowl of cereal in his hand and casually fed himself. "Zuko," He heard his Father call. Zuko walked into the living room where his Father had a magazine open on the table. "Would you mind explaining to me what _this_ is?" He glanced at the picture and it was of him and Yue, the article was named 'The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet'.

Zuko spoon fed himself another bite, "Do you want the truth?" Ozai nodded, a stern expression still solid on his face. "Well, I would have to say it's a sad excuse for journalism if I'm ever in the news."

"When were you going to tell me about this Zuko?"

"Probably never," Zuko answered.

He slammed his palm down on the table, "Stop being a smartass Zuko! Why are you dating Yue Luna?"

"Because I have feelings for her," Zuko said.

"That's bullshit, you're just trying another one of your attempts to rebel against me as usual." Ozai assumed, which Zuko knew he would first jump to. "Why can't you be like your sister and just fall in line? You have to fight me every step of the way."

"It's because I just love being an asshole to you…_sir_," He told him sarcastically. "I will never be like Azula. Why don't you just give her the company when you retire to her, I don't want anything to do with your company." He wasn't surprised at his Father's outrage as he knocked the bowl out of Zuko's hand, letting it crash onto the ground and he leaned in closer to Zuko's face.

Ozai put a near death grip on Zuko's shoulder, as if pretending it was a Father-Son talk. "I've built my business with my own sweat and blood, I've dragged down as many people as necessary to make sure this family got what they deserved. If I say that my son is taking over my business…that is exactly what is going to happen, do you understand me?"

Zuko didn't show any weakness or let his demeanor fall, "Well I'm sorry but you're going to have to let this one go." His fists clenched as Ozai's anger rose.

"That's enough you two," Both of them didn't need to look away from each other to know that their A and B conversation just had a C added to it. "Ozai Agni, let go of your son." Zuko was just as mad as his Father at his Mother interruption, nothing says 'Momma's Boy' more than his Mother ending his fight. Ozai's grip loosened and he patted Zuko's sore shoulder before walking away.

His knuckles went white as he held back his rage, "You didn't have to do that. I could have handled him by myself."

"You really need to stop fighting with your Father Zuko, while he may not have been there through-out your childhood, he just wants what's best for you," Ursa told him, trying to calm her son down. She picked the magazine up from the table, "I haven't seen that girl since she was just up to my knee. She has turned into a very beautiful woman Zuko, I hope you're treating her right."

He couldn't hold his anger towards his Mother, Zuko's body relaxed with a sigh, "I am…"

Ursa put her arm around his shoulders, "While your Father might have a problem with you dating this girl, I am very happy for you and I'm sure your Uncle is happy for you too. How about we all go out to dinner and you can bring her along, just you, your girlfriend, me and your Uncle."

He let her arm drop off his shoulders as he walked out of the room, "Maybe some other time Mom…"

* * *

She rested her head against his warm chest, "The Moon looks so pretty tonight don't ya think Zuko?"

"It's okay," Zuko said, "I like the sun better, more light."

"But you have to admit that the Moon light can make things look pretty," Yue argued. "Like when it lights up the water," She pointed to the lake, "or the way it makes your skin glow." Her hand cupped his cheek, "It makes you look very handsome." Zuko stuck his tongue out at her, making her giggle, but she returned the gesture. "You really know how to ruin moments."

He nodded, "Yeah, all I need to do is be myself. Apparently I'm really good at it." Their conversation ended and Yue closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him. Zuko drove them out to the lake to enjoy some private time away from their families, they enjoyed a nice picnic that Yue had brought and relaxed under the stars on the hood of his car. He stroked the small of her back with his thumb as he pondered Yue's obsession with the moon. Not taking into account her first and last name could be translated to 'Moon' and that she was from a family of Water Benders, why she would like the Moon so much. Then again, he was a Fire Bender and was taught to have a bias for the Sun.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Something incredibly pointless," Zuko admitted. "What are you thinking about?"

Her left hand started to trace his muscles through his thin shirt, "I had an argument with my Dad today."

"Me too, what was yours about?"

"He tried to make me break up with you," Yue told him. "He definitely didn't like it when I said that there may be a future between us…his final deal was that if I continued to date you, I can no longer use his money to go on shopping sprees and no spa days."

Zuko was silent for a moment, "What did you tell him?"

"What do you think I told him?" She smiled as she looked up at him, resting her chin on his pectoral. "If I don't get money for clothes and spas, it's not the end of the world. But if I lost you, I would lose my first real friend…and my first actual boyfriend." They met for a kiss before she rested back on his chest. "Of course I would miss kissing you too."

"I would have to agree," Zuko smiled. There was a lull in the conversation as he looked into her eyes, she was absolutely beautiful. It was only when he developed these feelings for her that she became the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"So," She took him out of his thoughts, "How did your argument with _your_ Father go?"

The bad memory came into his head and he immediately pushed it back out, "I'd rather not get too into and ruin our night. Let's just say that he saw a paparazzi photo of us leaving that restaurant I took you to last week and wasn't too happy."

Yue couldn't help but smile, "We have people wanting to know about our lives?"

"Our Father's own huge corporations, we're known world-wide."

"Well Bruce Wayne owned a famous company, but cameras didn't follow him and Robin around town," Yue reasoned.

Zuko laughed, "You have no idea how hot it is that you know guy stuff like that."

"If you thought that was hot, wait until you hear what I have planned for us," She climbed off of him and went to the passenger side of the car to get to her purse. Yue went through a couple things before coming back around with a small two piece. "How about a late night swim?"

He sat up, "I didn't bring any shorts."

"That's what boxers are for," She told him, "Meet me in the water in a little bit or I'm going to drag you in." Yue went off to get changed as Zuko quickly started to pull off his clothes.

* * *

He shivered when the water went up past his waist, but using his bending, he rose his internal temperature. Zuko looked around, wondering where Yue was. "Zuko," He turned towards where his name was called and nearly passed out. Yue stood there in her blue bikini, if there was anything he thought looked beautiful in the moon light, it was Yue Luna. With every purposely seductive step, her bust bounced with her and his self-control diminished. "How do I look?" Yue asked.

"I would say perfect…but that would be an insult…" He managed to speak.

She smiled, "Good, that's the way I want it." Yue stepped into the water; she didn't seem to mind the temperature of the water. He placed his hands on her hips, her skin was so smooth and perfect that he could mistake her for a goddess. "Now," She trailed her fingers up his chest, then shoved him back in the water. Zuko immediately shot back out of the water, his body nearly going into shock from the temperature change. Wiping the water from his eyes, he saw his girlfriend's sly smile. "That's for not liking the Moon."

"I got pushed into the water for that?" She nodded. An idea sparked in his head at that moment. Zuko walked closer to her, "You're right, I should have respect for things you like. I'll try to care more, okay?" He held his arms out to her and she hugged him, "Just as long as you learn to respect the Sun." Zuko planted his feet and swung her out to the lake, her yells echoing off the water and she splashed down into the water. Zuko laughed until he realized what came up before Yue: her bikini top. It floated over to him as her head broke the surface of the water.

Zuko grabbed the top as she came the rest of the way out of the water, he turned around so he could give her a moment to realize what was happening. He heard her quickly move around in the water. "Uh Zuko…"

"Yeah?"

"My top came off…"

"I know…" Zuko held up her top in his hand. "Here," He held it behind him so she can grab it. Yue slowly made her way over, keeping as much as she could underwater before grabbing it from his hand.

"Can I ask you something? Why aren't you looking?"

Zuko rubbed his neck, "Well…I didn't exactly want to stare at you. I wasn't sure if you want that in our relationship yet."

Yue finally tied her top tighter than last time, "Thanks Zuko, I don't think we are there yet…but soon…really soon, maybe we can get there. You can look now." Zuko turned back to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hopefully when it comes to that, we won't have paparazzi around." She pulled his head down into a kiss, "Though you can have a camera with you if you want." His face went red and lost control of himself. Yue looked down between them and blushed heavily, "Wow, uh…um…wow…"

"Sorry…"

"It's fine," She assured him, "I take it as a compliment." Yue let go of him and swam backwards towards the middle of the lake. "Now, come get me." Zuko happily took the opportunity to forget what just happened and went after her.

**-SDB**


End file.
